Naruto Konoha's Vampire
by Mr Kitsune Boy
Summary: what if instead of using kyuubi's power when he faced Haku Naruto had unlocked a bloodline. not godly Naruto. Mostly naruto-centric, pairings inside. rated m for language, gore and just to be safe.
1. Chapter one: Bloodline Revealed

**Okay so I've never actually wrote a fan fiction before so... I thought I would try my hand at it. So read and tell me what you think in a review. Constructive criticism will be well accepted. Another thing this will be a bloodline Naruto story but that doesn't mean he is gonna be super powerful, while he will be more powerful than his canon self he's not gonna beat Kakashi or Orochimaru after a week of training. I might put an AN here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other thing I may make a reference to.**

**Legend:**

"**Bijuu or summon talking"**

"Talking"

**'_Bijuu or summon thinking_'**

'_thinking_'

**WARNING: this will be a bloodline, this bloodline will make him slightly like a vampire.**

**Chapter one: Bloodline Revealed**

Sasuke screamed as he took another barrage of needles. _'I'm an Uchiha an elite!What is going on! Now that I've unlocked my bloodline I should be wiping the floor with this loser.' _He thought arrogantly.

He gasped when he saw the masked ninja fly at Naruto poised to attack. The orange clad ninja unconscious and vulnerable. _'No! I have to get there first! I wont lose another friend' _ Sasuke thought desperately. While he wouldn't admit it out loud his rivalry with the blond ninja had transformed into a brotherly type relationship with him. He charged at the fake hunter-nin determined to save him. He got just as he was about to impale Naruto. He grimaced as he took the attack himself and threw the masked ninja to the other side of the ice dome. He could barely stand, his legs wobbling.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes groaning as he did. His vision was blurry, as it cleared he could see Sasuke standing in front front of him swaying and struggling to stay standing. The raven headed boy was bleeding profusely. He understood what had happened. _'He took the attack that had been meant for me! Why!' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Why! I didn't ask you to save me, that attack was meant for me! Tell me damn it!" Naruto yelled.

" I *cough* I don't know why... My body just moved... I used to hate you but when we got put on the same team I came to see you as a rival, then a friend, and eventually a brother. *cough* I know I'm going to die here and I have a request please avenge...my...clan kill...my brother...please..." Sasuke said barely above a whisper. Sasuke's breathing began to slow and then stopped. He became motionless and limp in Naruto's arms.

"Was he the first friend you've lost? He sacrificed himself for you, he was a brave and valiant ninja. It's a shame he had to die." the hunter-nin's calm voice rang out from inside the mirrors.

"Shut up..." Naruto said in an eerily calm voice. As killer intent began to pour off him in waves.

"What is this?" the masked ninja asked himself gasping for breath.

"You killed him and now I'm going to crush you..." The blond ninja said in the same eerie tone. White chakra began to pour off the orange clad ninja, his eyes turning a dark red, his nails lengthening and sharpening, fangs growing and sharpening till they poked out from his upper lip. " Get ready cause I'm coming for you..." He snarled. With that he disappeared from sight.

"What the he-" It was only hunter-nin's experience that allowed him to dodge the ax kick heading for his skull, the mirror he had been in was completely destroyed ice shards spreading everywhere. As he turned to counterattack Naruto was already gone. He quickly jumped into another mirror just as Naruto came in for a punch barely dodging that could have caved in his skull. _' I have to end this fight now!' _hunter-nin thought. He charged the blond who had his back turned with the intent of ending the fight. Naruto quickly spun, back handing the hunter-nin through one of the mirrors his jaw surely broke from the powerful blow. As he landed the rest of the mirrors shattered and his mask fell off revealing Haku. Naruto charged at him fist drawn back getting ready to end the ice users life. When he saw the face of Sasuke's killer he stopped mid charge.

"Haku...?" Naruto asked . Shocked to find the gentle boy from the forest.

"_Why do you fight?"_

"_I fight to become strong! And to gain recognition from my village!"_

"_Do you have someone precious?"_

"_Someone precious?"_

_"When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly __strong.__"_

"Haku why?" Naruto asked looking close to tears.

"Naruto-kun I need you to kill me." Haku said with his usual calm face.

" K-Kill you? But why?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Naruto-kun you've defeated me, my only purpose in life was to serve Zabuza-sama as his tool but now I'm broken and I have no purpose to live." Haku explained with tears slipping down his face.

"What could of happened to make you so committed to Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Well it was a long time ago in my home village..." Haku began his tale.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier with Kakashi_

As Kakashi got ready to summon his dogs him and Zabuza felt a massive killer intent.

_'That killer intent! Could it be... no this doesn't feel malevolent like the Kyuubi, then what is that.' _Kakashi thought.

* * *

"I see, you really are a lot like me..." Naruto realized after hearing Haku's story.

"So you see why I need you to kill me." Haku said tears still running down his face.

" I'm sorry Haku but I wont do it, I won't kill you." Naruto explained solemnly.

Haku suddenly felt a chakra spike and saw Kakashi about to impale a trapped Zabuza. He paled and got ready to jump in front of Kakashi's **Lightning Blade. **When Naruto grabbed her harm and shook his head.

"HAKU!HAKU!HAK-" Zabuza yelled as he was impaled.

Haku burst into tears and curled into a ball.

"So the demon of the mist is dead." Gatou said, the mist parted to show Gatou and his group of thugs. "Well boys lets punish this bridge builder and this town for dare defying me We'll-" Gatou exclaimed when he suddenly took an arrow to the forehead.

The ninja and the thugs turned to see Inari and the villagers. "Out of our town thugs!" Inari yelled crossbow in hands.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Haku and eye smiled as he said "Well lets go get you two patched up."

**Well thats it for the first chapter of Naruto Konoha's Vampire I hope you like it. And remember to review, remember constructive criticism will be well received. And if you have any questions put them in your review and ill try to awnser them next chapter. Oh and i know this chapter was short ill try to make the next one longer. :)**


	2. Chapter two: Explanations

**OK here I am with chapter two of Naruto Konoha's Vampire. Now its come to my attention that I forgot to put the pairings in the last chapter. Naruto will not have some huge harem with nine or ten girls, he will instead be paired with two girls one of them being fem. Kyuubi, the other one will remain a mystery for now. But she should be evident after this chapter. Naruto also won't be paired up with ether of them right away, instead he will go through a number of relationships before getting to the final pairing like a normal person.**

**So now that, that's out of the way one more thing I was going over my short fight scene from last chapter and I'm not exactly happy with it. If anyone has any tips on how to improve they would be much appreciated. And if your wondering about Naruto's bloodline it will be explained next chapter.**

**OK on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other thing I may make a reference to.**

**Legend:**

"**Bijuu or summon talking"**

"Talking"

**'_Bijuu or summon thinking_'**

'_thinking_'

**WARNING: this will be a bloodline Naruto, this bloodline will make him slightly like a vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Explanations**

_Tazuna's house_

After they had got back to Tazuna's house team seven and there new guest were quickly patched up and with Naruto's healing rate he was already back up to tip top shape. Haku's broken jaw had also been quickly fixed with the few medical jutsu Kakashi had copied, and now his jaw was good as new. Also after Naruto figured out that Haku hadn't really killed Sasuke he hadn't stopped apologizing to Haku for breaking his jaw. But Haku kept assuring him that he was only doing what he had to when he thought his friend had died. Another thing our favorite blond shinobi figured out was that Haku was not everything _he_ seemed to be.

_Flashback_

_After Naruto had completely healed he was wandering around the house looking for Haku. He passed the couch and saw Sakura on the couch. "Hey Sakura-chan! Have you seen Haku anywhere?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh hey Naruto! I'm pretty sure he's upstairs getting bandaged up by Tsunami." the pink haired girl responded._

"_Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto practically yelled as he took off upstairs. He ran up the stairs to Tsunami's room and flung the door open "Hey Haku I was wondering-" Naruto stopped talking abruptly out of shock. His jaw literally hit the floor and his face imitated a tomato as he looked at Haku's bare chest, his plump, supple breasts, or should he say __**her**__ plump, supple breasts. "Haku?..." Naruto asked face still aflame._

"_Naruto-kun!" Haku yelled out of embarrassment her face a dark red. It was at this time that Tsunami who had been there the entire time decided to intervene. Killer intent poring off of her._

"_Oh no I sense danger..." Naruto said his face still red but snapping back to his senses._

"_Narutooooo! You pervert!" A furious Tsunami yelled pulling a frying pan from Kami knows where. The furious Tsunami threw the frying pan at Naruto smashing him in the face and into the hall._

"_I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy!" Naruto yelled running down the hall dodging various items._

_Flashback end_

It had been quite comical to say the least. Now Naruto and Tsunami were the only ones who knew Haku was a girl. She had explained to them that as a child she had pretended to be a boy with the fear of being taken into a brothel. The day after Naruto discovered of Haku's true gender they had buried Zabuza. It had been a sad occasion.

_Flashback _

_They all stood on the cliff that looked over the land of waves. The sun was setting and Naruto and Haku were the only ones still at Zabuza's grave. Haku was sobbing over the grave of her fallen master. Naruto was kneeling next to her rubbing her back in a comforting manner. They stayed like this for the next half hour till it started to get dark. As they headed back to the house Naruto looked over at Haku._

"_What are you going to now Haku-chan ?" Naruto asked worried about his new friend._

"_Honestly I don't know..." Haku simply stated._

"_I_ _know why don't you come back with me?" Naruto stated happy with his idea._

"_Really?" Haku asked unsure with the idea._

"_Sure, I should be able to convince Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-jiji to let you stay in the __village!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Flashback end_

It had actually been easier than he thought it would be to convince Kakashi to bring Haku back to Konoha with them. Now all he had to do was convince the old man. The other thing that had been bothering him was that he hadn't been able to access the power from the bridge. _' What was that power anyway? I asked Kakashi-sensei and he didn't know anything about it, and I haven't even felt it since. I'll just have to ask the jiji when we get home' _Naruto thought to himself. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Sasuke enter the room.

"Hey dobe what are you thinking so hard about?" Sasuke asked with his usual smirk.

"Oh just how you got your ass kicked _bro_." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"Naruto you can't tell anyone about that!" Sasuke told him.

"OK _Nii-san." _Naruto teased.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke screamed furiously as he began to chase Naruto around the house. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Naruto yelled right back.

_Next day_

Naruto, Haku and the rest of team seven were standing on the now completed bridge as well as the rest of the town to see them off. After a few heart felt goodbyes there were on the road back to Konoha. _'where hopefully I'll get some awnsers' _Naruto thought to himself.

"So what should we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked the village " how about the great Tazuna bridge?"

"NO!" the town chorused as one.

"Fine then how about The Great Naruto Bridge then? For the one who inspired bravery into all of us." Tazuna said.

The villagers all agreed on the name and so a legend was born.

* * *

**OK well that's it for that chapter. Don't forget to review! I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	3. Chapter three: Getting answers

**OK here it is ch.3 of Naruto Konoha's Vampire. I'm quite happy with the story so far. Though I haven't gotten many reviews (which I didn't except this early in the story anyway) I would like to give one shout out here.**

**Sables: thanks for the support.**

**OK well lets this show on the road then.**

**OK on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other thing I may make a reference to.**

**Legend:**

"**Bijuu or summon talking"**

"Talking"

**'_Bijuu or summon thinking_'**

'_thinking_'

**WARNING: this will be a bloodline Naruto, this bloodline will make him slightly like a vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Getting answers**

Team seven and there guest arrived in Konoha two days after there departure from Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Kakashi turned and looked at his students "You all must be tired after a mission like that, so I'll let you guys go home and rest and I'll just go give the mission briefing to hokage-sama myself. Just meet at the usual spot tomorrow at the usual time okay!" Kakashi told them with an eye smile. Sasuke and Sakura nodded there heads tiredly and turned and started heading to there homes. But Naruto remained where he was looking at Kakashi as if trying to decide something. "Naruto something wrong?" Kakashi asked with his same eye smile.

"Kakashi could I uh go with you? I have to ask to ask hokage-jiji a few questions." Naruto asked looking unsure.

"Sure Naruto." Kakashi replied giving the orange clad ninja a knowing look.

As the three shinobi walked to the Hokage's tower Naruto kept shooting worried glances at Haku who looked extremely nervous. "Haku-chan whats wrong?" Naruto whispered worried about his friend. She looked over at him worry in her eyes. All the while Kakashi kept walking acting like he didn't hear them.

"Naruto-kun what if something goes wrong? Like what if when the hokage finds out I was the partner of a missing-nin he throws me into a dungeon." The ice user said rushing through her words obviously panicking.

"Haku..." Naruto said trying to get her attention.

"Or what if when he finds out I have a bloodline limit they strap me to a table and breed me over and over again." Haku talking even faster.

"Haku-chan..." the blond shinobi tried again.

"Or what if-" she tried to start again but stopped when she was pulled into Naruto's chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug causing her face to heat up.

"As long as I'm here I won't let any of those thing happen to you. That's a promise and I always keep my promises that's my nindo my ninja way." Naruto assured her arms still around her. Her face had darkened a few more shades of red. They both heard clapping behind them they both turned there heads to see Kakashi clapping his hands.

"Well said Naruto, now if you two don't mind can we move along?" Kakashi asked them with a smirk or they thought it was a smirk with that mask on you were never really sure. Kakashi knew he could of made a wise crack about not knowing Naruto swung that way, but with Haku in such a state he knew it probably wasn't the time. That and he knew Haku was a girl. He was a jonin after all you had to be pretty observant to be a jonin.

Naruto and Haku looked around them noticing the villagers staring them and they separated quickly. "hehehe..." The sun kissed blond chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Haku face Lit up again for a completely different reason then before.

They continued on there way to the hokage tower Haku glancing at Naruto every minute or so then turn away and blush. When they got to the hokage tower the secretary sent them in saying the hokage had been expecting them. As they walked in Haku tried not to stare. She was surprised at how vulnerable and fragile the hokage looked.

"Kakashi-kun! Naruto-kun! And a guest! Where are Sasuke-kun and Sakura-kun?" the hokage asked.

"Well hokage-sama they were tired so I told them they could go home to rest." the lazy shinobi explained.

"I see it must have been a rough one then, I assume your here to debrief me then?" The hokage asked.

"Yes sir, after we left Konoha with Tazuna-" Kakashi went on to explain the rest of the mission from the attack of the demon brothers to the death of Gatou. "And that's what happened."

"I see so you want me to take the missing-nin Zabuza's apprentice, who can you use ice release and give her citizenship here in Konoha and instate her as a shinobi. Am I right?" The hokage asked with a contemplative look.

"Oh come on jiji! Just let her in the village, she's a great ninja the village could use someone like her!" Naruto decided to give his piece.

"Okay she can stay and I'll fill out the papers to instate her as a shinobi, but on one condition." the hokage said his eyes taking on a mischievous glint.

"Y-yea jiji?" Naruto stuttered seeing the glint in the the famed "professors" eye.

"Haku will be of course staying with you." The old shinobi stated like it was no big deal. He slightly winced when he heard a chorus of two "What"s Naruto's face was set aflame and Haku wasn't fairing much better. "Well of course I need somebody to watch her so I knows she is not a spy." the hokage explained with a an innocent look. Once Naruto and Haku had calmed down the hokage looked over at Kakashi. "Is that all then?" the hokage asked.

"Actually jiji I wanted to talk to you about something." the blond shinobi stated.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" the hokage asked curious as to what the the orange clad boy wanted.

"It happened during my fight with Haku after thought Sasuke had died." he went on to explain his slight transformation, the white chakra,fangs, claws, and his boost in speed and strength. Haku helpfully added in the detail of his eye color change.

"I knew this would happen eventually, you see your mother instructed me to give you these when you unlocked your bloodline limit. Naruto the Uzumaki actually had quite the powerful bloodline limit known as kyuuketsuki (literally translates into vampire) and many nations feared it which led to Uzushiogakure's destruction in the third great shinobi war." The hokage explained as he handed Naruto a red Scroll that he had retrieved from his desk.

"This is m-my m-mother's?" Naruto said this with quivering lips looking like he was about to cry. The hokage simply nodded. Knowing Naruto wanted to read the scroll he dismissed the three ninja.

When they got home Naruto let Haku sleep in his bed much to her reluctance. But she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow exhausted from the events of the day. Naruto sat down on his couch and turned on a lamp as he opened the scroll with shaking hands. The scroll was hand written he noticed as he nearly cried when he read the first line.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki, former uzukage, and your mother._

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh I'm evil, that's a cliffhanger folks. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter four: Heritage

**OK back with another chapter, I was kind of out of inspiration for Naruto's bloodline, you know the details. Sure enhanced strength and speed but what else? So I took a break and started watching an anime I've become quite enthralled in. and it gave me great idea for the rest of his bloodline. Also I'm thinking of adding someone to the pairing and with someone who will be introduced next chapter or the one after. After this chapter anyone who can guess the anime gets a cookie!**

**Well lets get started then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other thing I may make a reference to.**

**Legend:**

"**Bijuu or summon talking"**

"Talking"

**'_Bijuu or summon thinking_'**

'_thinking_'

**WARNING: this will be a bloodline Naruto, this bloodline will make him slightly like a vampire.**

**Chapter four: Heritage**

_Dear Naruto,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki, former uzukage and your mother. If your reading this it means I am dead and it also means that you have activated the kyuuketsuki. So I am sorry for leaving you alone and congratulations on activating your bloodline! In this scroll I will be explaining the basics of the kyuuketsuki. Before I give you any details on its abilities I will first explain the origin of this powerful bloodline limit. _

_You see ancient Uzumaki legends state that the kyuuketsuki actually came to be when a vampire fell in love with a human. And of course then they had sex and made a baby._(Naruto sweatdropped at his mother's bluntness.)_ The baby was half human and half vampire thus creating the first Uzumaki! So that pretty much makes you half vampire. Actually all bloodline limits originate from some type of demon or monster. A couple of examples, the Nara clans ability to control shadows originates from a monster known as a shade. The Inazuka clans ability to communicate with dogs and there canine like features come from werewolves! _

_Now to explain the abilities. As you probably already guessed when you go into partial transformation your speed and strength increase quite a bit and your white chakra. The white chakra is a mix of your human chakra and your vampire chakra while this white chakra is more potent then your normal chakra it is also much harder to control. The other ability the kyuuketsuki grants you is chiton_(Blood release). _Chiton allows you to manipulate your own blood into various attacks. This is possible by using your white chakra and mixing it with your blood allowing you to manipulate your own blood into jutsu. Of course like every other power chiton has a weakness. This weakness is that you ya know need your blood to live so using to many of your chiton jutsu can leave you weak and even kill you._

_So that's about it. The rest of the information about your abilities and jutsu are in a blood seal at the bottom of this scroll, simply smear a little blood on it and its content will come out. Well I'll be watching I expect a lot of grandchildren dattebane! _

_Love, Your mom Kushina._

Naruto sweatdropped again at his mother's antics. As he set the scroll down he looked at his clock it read 10:00 pm. _'I should get to sleep, I have to get up in the morning to practice my new techniques!' _Naruto thought practically drooling at the idea of new jutsu. With that he laid his head down and fell asleep.

* * *

_Next morning_

Naruto opened his eyes and groggily sat up. He looked at his clock and it read 4:30 pm. He got up and yawned and quickly went to get ready for the day. He showered and got on a clean jumpsuit. He did so quietly so not to wake up Haku. He locked the door and headed to training ground seven but not before grabbing his mother's scroll. _'Might as well get in a few hours of training in my bloodline before team training.' _ He thought excited at the very thought.

When he arrived at the training ground and quickly took out his mother's scroll. _'OK just a little blood and ah-ha!' _He thought as a poof was heard. And three large scrolls popped out. One was labeled _techniques, _another labeled _history _and the last labeled _Advanced techniques._ He of course went to the techniques scroll first. He opened it and read the first technique.

_Partial Transformation_

_Rank:C_

_Description: partially transform into your vampire form by tapping into your inner vampire energy, enhancing your strength and speed. This technique must be used in order to use any of the other techniques in this scroll._

The scroll went on to explain how to do the technique._ 'Says here that when first attempting it it's easier to meditate. Well seems easy enough.' _Naruto thought to himself.

He sat down crossing his legs and shutting his eyes. Forming the tiger seal he tried searching for the power deep within himself. After twenty minutes of searching within himself he felt something. It felt like the same power that he used on the bridge against Haku. He tried to reach the power. He felt his vampiric energy flooding his chakra coils. Standing up he decided he would test it. He walked over to a tree and reared his fist back then launched it at the tree. His fist plowed through half the tree. He started running around the training field at extreme speeds. To an outsider he would of appeared as nothing more than a orange blur.

_'I feel great' _the orange clad shinobi thought to himself. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the field letting the energy drop. _'Still though taking twenty minutes to activate it is a little to long' _He realized. He also realized that it would be a while until his team showed up. So set to work on lowering the time it took him to activate his kyuuketsuki partial transformation.

_Three hours later_

After three hours of practice he could happily say that it only took him a split second to activate his partial transformation even without meditating. He was just about to start on the next technique in the scroll when he noticed the rest of his team walking up to him.

"Naruto? You're early?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

"Dobe why are you early?" Sasuke also questioned.

"For your information I was training." Naruto responded. As they stood there chatting Kakashi walked up actually on time for once.

"Hey cute little genin!" Kakashi greeted with an eye smile.

They all jumped and stared wide eyed at him clearly startled.

"Kakashi-sensei your on time!" Naruto screamed.

"That's right whiskers(Hey!) I'm actually on time so I can tell you that I've nominated you guys for the chunin exams." He explained. While Naruto and Sasuke looked excited, Sakura was nervous not sure if she was ready yet.

"So here are the applications and be sure to be at room 305 at the academy in one week if you want to participate. Until then you have time to train by yourselves. Ja ne!" Kakashi explained disappearing in a puff of smoke. As his two team mates walked away Naruto looked at his scroll. Nodding to himself he got back to work.

* * *

_one week later_

It was the day of the chunin exams and Naruto was on his way to the Academy. His training had gone well and he had been able to learn two of his **Chiton** techniques one of which he had mastered. He had also changed his apparel. Gone was his orange jumpsuit and in its place was a plain black black muscle shirt which was weighted. He had got it weighted because he realized over the week if his own speed increased his partial transformation form's speed would increase also. He also had a pair of black cargo pants many pockets for scrolls and such and black shinobi sandals. And of course leg weights. On top of it all was a white hooded cloak with a pattern of black foxes running across it. Last but not least he had a silver ring on each thumb that when chakra was added to them one inch razor blades would appear attached to the rings. He had realized that he would need a quick way to cut himself in order for him to use his **Chiton **techniques thus explaining the rings.

The blond shinobi noticed he had arrived and the questioning looks his team mates were giving him because of his clothing.

"Stop gawking and lets go! Damn!" He yelled at them irritated with there looks. They quickly looked away. With that they nodded to each other and walked in the door.

* * *

**OK well that's chapter four. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I do promise that I will make the next chapter longer. It will be covering the exam to the forest of death until the beginning of the elimination round. Don't forget to review! Ja ne.**


End file.
